


Deanmon's Favorite Color

by Wow_Hot_Doggu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, Blood, Character Death, Dean Is Bad, Death, Demon, Demon Dean Winchester, Don't Be Mad Please, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Hot_Doggu/pseuds/Wow_Hot_Doggu
Summary: When the demon overcame him, he never realized the artist in him would survive.Basically alternate happening in the demon Dean deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I am so sorry. I really don't want this but my twisted mind was like "Nah let's write death anyways".

When Dean Winchester became locked inside his head, it was never good. It was terrifying, because the control was no longer his. 

Instead, control was given to his anger, pain, and sorrow. At least he could make art back when that happened. 

Dean Winchester was an artist after all.

That was, until, he had the Mark Of Cain. Then, when he died, it took over and made him a demon. Control really wasn't his then. Deep in the corners of his (or rather it's) mind, he curled in a ball and just suffered while the demon took over. It was horrible. He missed Sammy. He missed Castiel. He missed his damn car and pie and all the other things he loved. So he had to watch. 

He had to watch as the demon went all around the country and murdered, evading Sam and Castiel's attempts to catch him. As he murdered, he painted with blood. A symbol of Dean's past life. Like a cruel taunt.

But then, when Sam caught up he had to watch as the demon told Sam it didn't want a cure even as the real Dean wanted it desperately. He had to watch the demon as it slaughtered his Sammy. His baby brother that he worked so hard to take care of, killed by his hands.

Then, he watched as the demon painted. It painted a rose. Out of Sammy's blood. The Dean inside wanted to puke. He screamed and tore at the barriers in his mind wanting to get out.

The rose, bright red, was seared into his mind's eye. Forever. That's what is left of Sam.

For an undefinable time he wallowed in pain. But once again, he was snapped out of it, being made to watch. Castiel came after him. God damnit Cas should have known not to but he did because that is just what family does. They go after each other. So he watched once more, trying to force his way back through to control. And then he couldn't, because he saw Castiel laying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

What the demon did next terrified Dean and put him as close to tears as he could get. 

It delicately painted wings. Bloody wings. Looking like the charred black ones on the floor. Under them, it painted the words "FILTHY ANGEL".

Dean was disgusted, but the demon just cackled. His angel was dead too. Not a single thing he could do about it. The ones he loved were dead. Left as paintings that would surely be washed off as the crime scene was investigated. 

So Dean reminisced. He thought back to all the times when he drew things for Sam as a child, or when he gave Castiel a tattoo. Those rare times when he was able to make his dad smile with a sketch or painting. All the times Sam would ask what his favorite color was, and his response would be "Sam, all the colors are beautiful". Fond memories flowed through his head of his best friend and his brother.

The demon started screaming. No no no no no these memories were not to be touched. They caused the demon pain and emotion. No more pain. No more emotion.

The demon gave him control. Dean grabbed a knife. Dean stabbed himself. 

It took back control. The demon was free. Dean was dead. 

So he continued traversing around. Killing and painting in his new favorite color, red.

 

Dean Winchester used to be an artist after all.

 

 


End file.
